Mystical Intelligent Loving Analyzer
by California Gruesome
Summary: Lol Happy Birthday.  Perfect Explanation to why I was stalling so hard.  Love you dear.  You made me get all corny wtf. Ew. My romantic vomit.


_**M is for Miracle**_

Because she simply is one. A living miracle, graceful in her own self, bringing peace to the minds of the troubled. In spite of the terrible atmosphere she's surrounded in, almost in humor or lead by example, the sheer obvious of it being her being a possibility of human is enlightening. Find her, and you've simply found joy and happiness in the form of a porcelain, perfect person. Delicate and charming, suave and silent. It's almost uncanny, you know, and it proves how ignorant people are. If that such a person, unfathomably simple and at the same time complex, how could someone of her stature be overlooked? Underappreciated and just unknown? Because of her view. Her view of a fetish even she doesn't recognize; searching. She wants someone to search for her, and only when she is found will her true self be shown. Like a pearl, it won't just show up unless you go looking for it.

**_I is for Innocence_**

Circumstances are never kind, never have been kind. It's almost as if she were carved from stone and brought to life only to be able to use the fact that she once was stone as a defense. It's hard for her, being raised around a complete opposite attitude of what she should know. She just doesn't know, she's unaware of her brilliance. Gifted with unawareness I'd say, if not a curse at some point of the day. It seems as though she has an idea of it, maybe, and when she's about to get hold of the probability of her being worth something, it gets taken away and hidden again. Her expedition can only last so long until she gives up. There's something blocking her from achievement, and she doesn't even know there's something to be achieved. One day, maybe, when someone finally finds her, they can show her the way and help her become aware. Turn her puppet-y, stone like defense into something she'll never have to use again.

_**L is for Life**_

She's breathed it into me. Into anyone who knows her. She has a strange appreciation for it, even though she wishes to change hers. Supposedly she wants to take that change and apply it to others. Help, she wants to give it. Of course, once given, it should be evident that she wants it herself. She wants a ticket to anywhere that will take her away. Need not an explanation, clearly her attachment to characters should be as bright as a Las Vegas sign. She is open to new things if someone is willing to show her, nothing that will jeopardize her future, but something fun. It can't be described as anything as phenomenal, how it takes her a minute to decide whether or not to turn someone down for an offer, and still manage to tell them in the sweetest of ways, no matter how absurd the request was. She admires traits; not people. Specifically searching for the things she wants to be in traits, and when she finds people who are almost the best. She takes that example of perfection and applies it to herself. Like a reflection; clear and bright, but not always doubled. Valuable, priceless, no labels. When will she ever see this in herself? That's the question.

_**A is for Amazing**_

Mrs. Broflovski or Mrs. Cade, she'd call herself. Pacheco, and sometimes even Milchman. Horan, maybe? So many names, except the dreaded 'C' one. Don't even mention it, why have I? Irrelevant it is, that's not her identification. Hey there, sweet Mila Broflovski Cade Pacheco Milchman Horan, how's life in Montreal? Christy and I will be there if you get lonely, don't you worry about the distance. Because if you ever feel lost, or alone, or far away from home, just remember your friends. You know, the ones who care for you? The atmosphere, it's crawling with airplanes all for you. If you ever feel sad, my dear amazing Mila, I'll carry you and I won't make a sound, unless you ask. Because to me, you should be untouchable. Untouchable, like a distant diamond sky. I'll tell you both what you want to hear and what you need to hear; I'll tell you that you, Christy and I will be together. We'll help you realize that you're a victim of your own system, you're your own worst enemy. But hey, we'll help you find a cure. Because you're sort of, let's see, three sides to my right sided circle, if I even had an eight side circle, and you are what romance is. We found you underneath a bridge, and all the animals you trapped? They've become your pets. You? Love. You're so important to my life, so many lives, and I just hope that today, such a special day, that you find out even for a second that you are.


End file.
